


Achève-le d'un regard et sans un mot

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Maltraitance de pleurnicheur, Romance, Side Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn n'avait pas de faiblesse, il était juste un peu trop sensible à la couleur des yeux de Lambo... [Récit alternatif au chapitre 7 d'Orgie Bestiale]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achève-le d'un regard et sans un mot

**Author's Note:**

> Vinyle : Paolo Conte - Boogie Woogie

 

**Achève-le d’un regard et sans un mot**

 

 

Voilà quatre jours que le règne de terreur de Xanxus au manoir Vongola avait commencé. Rien à voir avec une quelconque prise de pouvoir, l’homme en pleine « rupture » avec son amant se sentait obligé de pourrir la vie des membres de son clan. Quelques chanceux, comme Spanner et Irie Shôichi, qui demeuraient au Japon, avaient échappé à cette catastrophe là, mais le destin s’était chargé d’équilibrer les maux et leur avait envoyé quelque chose de moins destructeur, certes, mais de bien plus bruyant.

 

Quatre-vingt-seize heures que le chef de la Varia squattait impunément les murs du QG Vongola en Italie, à dévergonder tout être doté d’un appendice entre les jambes et d’un minimum de sex-appeal, multipliant par là-même le nombre d’infirmes provisoires au sein de la famille, ou, pour dire les choses plus franchement, l’effectif des maffieux boiteux. Cinq-mille-sept-cents-soixante minutes d’ivrognerie, de destructions en tous genres, d’altercations, de propos inconvenants et de tirs de balles imprégnées de la Flamme de la Fureur sans aucune raison apparente. Trois-cents-quarante-cinq-mille-six-cents secondes d’angoisse pour les nerfs déjà rudement malmenés du Dixième parrain de la Famille. Cerise sur le gâteau : le personnel de maison s’était mis en grève, excédé par les mauvaises manières du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, prétextant qu’ils n’étaient que d’humbles citoyens et trop mal payés pour risquer leur vie en faisant le ménage.

 

Tsuna, qui refusait tout recours à la violence, décida de se passer de leurs services le temps que durerait le séjour de Xanxus tout en priant pour qu’il ne s’éternise pas non plus. Reborn proposa bien une solution qui aurait définitivement mis un terme à ses problèmes mais le Dixième du Nom afficha une mine horrifiée et commença à défendre la bête :

 

\- Reborn ! s’écria-t-il, outré. Que fais-tu des dernières volontés du Neuvième du Nom ?

 

C’était bien la seule chose qui l’avait retenu de descendre le gamin arrogant jusqu’à présent.

 

\- Et puis il traverse une période difficile et comme il n’est pas du genre à faire part de ses états d’âme on doit le soutenir comme on peut…

 

En laissant libre cours à ses pulsions destructrices, en cédant à ses avances et en l’évitant ouvertement par la suite…  résuma mentalement le tueur à gages. C’était on ne peut plus cohérent.

 

\- Ça fait plus de vingt ans qu’il est englué dans cette période. Il serait temps qu’il termine sa crise d’adolescence, lança l’ex-Arcobaleno.

 

L’argument demeura inattaqué et la réunion pour désigner à qui reviendrait la tâche de nourrir le chef de la Varia ou, comme chacun le savait en son fort intérieur, à choisir le prochain sacrifié, débuta.

 

 

OoOoO

 

 

C’était un coup de Fran, il en était convaincu. Ce gamin s’était arrangé pour faire croire à l’assemblée que lui, le meilleur tueur à gages de tous les temps, avait pris la tige la plus courte. Mais Reborn savait que c’était Belphégor qui avait perdu. Malheureusement, faute de preuve (le gamin-grenouille n’avait pas avoué, même sous la menace) il en était réduit à livrer le repas du gosse de presque trente-cinq ans qu’il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Qu’à cela ne tienne, si Xanxus avait l’audace de prononcer un mot de travers, il le violerait sur le champ en guise de punition.

 

_\- Ça lui apprendra la vie,_ pensa-t-il en parcourant les couloirs interminables du manoir, un plateau à la main.

 

Il était bien trop bon avec les Vongola et il ne manquerait pas de leur faire comprendre par l’expérience qu’on ne l’humiliait pas impunément… Alors qu’il échafaudait ses plans de vengeance tout en déambulant, il entra en collision avec un être non-identifié. Étrange, il pensait que tous s’appliquaient à fuir la zone de dix mètres qui entourait la chambre de Xanxus. Si l’attention lui fit défaut, ce ne fut pas le cas de ses réflexes et il rattrapa le corps d’une main tout en stabilisant le plateau de l’autre.

 

\- Allons bon, qui s’est amusé à faire des plis dans le tapis… grommela un adolescent brun dans les bras de son sauveur. Merci pour votre assistance, monsieur…

 

Il releva la tête, reconnu le tueur à gages et eut un mouvement de recul.

 

\- Re-Reborn ! bagaya-t-il avec flegme, un œil exorbité de terreur.

 

Enfin quelqu’un qui réagissait normalement à sa présence ! Mais comme il ne s’agissait que de la stupide vache, ça n’avait absolument rien de flatteur. Il remit le Gardien de la Foudre sur ses pieds et passa son chemin. Après tout, son _bushidô_ lui interdisait de côtoyer le menu fretin de trop près, ce que l’autre ne semblait ni comprendre, ni apprécier.

 

Lambo, les bras le long du corps, tremblait d’une rage qu’il essayait de contenir. Il avait été secouru par son ennemi, sa cible, la personne qu’il tentait d’éliminer depuis dix ans et dont le cadavre lui aurait permis de s’élever au rang de parrain de la Famille Bovino. Humiliation suprême, ce même homme s’éloignait insensiblement après l’avoir froidement ignoré. Fixant toujours le sol, il sortit ses cornes de ses poches, les planta de part et d’autre de son crâne et y concentra la Flamme qui parcourait son corps.

 

\- Elettrico Cornata ! gronda l’adolescent en s’élançant à l’assaut de son adversaire.

 

Les choses se passèrent si vite que Lambo n’eut pas le temps d’assimiler l’action. La seule chose certaine était qu’il était écrasé, face contre le mur du couloir, par le corps imposant du tueur à gages. La main libre de l’homme au chapeau feutre se glissa dans les mèches noir de jais et se referma brutalement dessus. La tête du Gardien fut tractée vers l’arrière alors que Reborn faisait pression de tout son poids sur le bas de son dos. La douleur était fulgurante et les larmes vinrent se mêler au sang qui coulait abondamment de son nez fracturé par le choc.

 

\- Dix, vingt ou cent ans d’entraînement ne seront jamais assez pour me battre, gamin ! lui susurra l’ex-Arcobaleno à l’oreille avant de le relâcher.

 

Le Bovino s’effondra et Reborn le soutint une nouvelle fois, il aurait voulut le torturer plus longtemps, mais il avait des choses à faire.

 

\- Leon ! ordonna-t-il.

 

Le caméléon transformiste sauta de son chapeau et se posa sur le nez de Lambo en prenant la forme d’un pansement. Quelques secondes plus tard les saignements ainsi que la douleur avaient cessé : sa fracture était guérie. L’adolescent regarda fixement le propriétaire de l’animal sans un mot, dans l’expectative, retenant tant bien que mal les sanglots qui le secouaient, car il était clair que la gentillesse du prof particulier n’était pas gratuite.

 

Reborn lâcha sa pauvre victime qui pouvait désormais tenir toute seule sur ses jambes et la jaugea du regard. Le morveux avait bien grandi. Les pyjamas à motifs de vache et la coupe afro n’étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs et selon ses critères, il pouvait facilement admettre qu’il était devenu BAB (bon à baiser) et pouvait même être promu AVU (à violer d’urgence) avec sa chemise entrouverte (d’un goût douteux) qui donnait à voir un torse légèrement musclé et imberbe et son pantalon noir qui moulait avantageusement son petit cul et ses longues jambes.

 

Mais outre son physique ravageur, ce qui frappa le plus l’homme aux rouflaquettes était la couleur inhabituelle des yeux de Lambo. Les iris menthe tiraient désormais presque vers le bleu, comme si le vert de ses yeux s’était délavé sous l’afflux aqueux pour en prendre la couleur, et cette nuance des plus troublantes  provoquait chez lui quelque chose d’indescriptible.

 

L’adolescent se redressa et essuya les restes de sang sur son visage à l’aide d’un mouchoir à motif de vache qu’il avait tiré de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le mutisme de son adversaire était sûrement, selon lui, une technique d’intimidation, alors plutôt que d’attendre et de se faire piéger, il rompit le silence.

 

\- Allons bon, soupira Lambo, qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne m’as certainement pas soigné sans arrière pensée, lança-t-il, méfiant.

 

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du tueur à gages.

 

\- Tu as raison, _carino_ , commença-t-il. Puisque tu as perdu tu vas devenir mon larbin. Ta première mission sera d’apporter ce plateau-repas à Xanxus, fit-il sur le même ton que s’il lui annonçait qu’il venait de gagner plusieurs millions au loto.

 

\- X-Xanxus ! P-Pas question ! paniqua le Gardien en se reculant vers le mur.

 

Leon sauta dans la main de son maître et prit la forme d’un revolver alors que ce dernier avançait vers sa proie. Complètement acculé, Lambo retint son souffle alors que l’arme glissait sur la partie découverte de son torse.

 

\- Si tu ne m’obéis pas, je serai obligé de te punir, prononça le tuteur d’une voix suave qui fit rougir le plus jeune.

 

L’arme se faufila sous sa chemise pour venir jouer avec l’un de ses mamelons et son souffle se fit plus désordonné. Au même moment, le genou du plus âgé passa entre ses jambes, frôla longuement l’intérieur de ses cuises avant d’appuyer doucement sur son entrejambe. Lambo connaissait la réputation de Reborn, celui qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes, hommes et femmes confondus, soleil parmi les tournesols. Cet homme était démoniaque, le Mal incarné, Satan en personne, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi était-il si excité ?

 

Une bouche brûlante et étonnement experte vint embrasser et lécher son cou en remontant doucement vers sa bouche. Les yeux clos, Lambo faisait son possible pour ne pas soupirer d’aise sous les caresses de son ennemi, son amour-propre ne pouvait pas souffrir pareil affront.  Le cœur battant d’appréhension, il sentait se répercuter dans chaque fibre de son corps l’adrénaline que provoquait la progression des lèvres sur sa peau. Bientôt elles se posèrent sur les siennes, leurs deux bouches s’épousèrent parfaitement comme un prélude à l’union charnelle qu’ils envisageaient déjà tous les deux. Puis, mu par une excitation difficilement tolérable, le Gardien rompit l’harmonie et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du dangereux tueur à gages. Mais alors que le baiser tendait naturellement à s’approfondir, l’ex-Arcobaleno se recula et posa son index sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pour le stopper dans son élan.

 

\- Allons, du calme, _carino_. Je sais que tu me désires, commença-t-il avec un sourire supérieur, mais tu dois mériter ta récompense…

 

Les joues du plus jeune s’embrasèrent et il se détourna de son bourreau.

 

\- J’en veux pas de ta récompense ! grommela-t-il en lui arrachant le plateau des mains.

 

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres habiles du tuteur du Decimo alors que son larbin filait de son pas traînant, armé de son plateau.

 

\- _Carino_ , appela-t-il.

 

Le susnommé se retourna et tenta de reprendre contenance malgré ses joues brûlantes.

 

\- La chambre de Xanxus est de l’autre côté, l’informa Reborn en indiquant la bonne direction du pouce.

 

Sans un mot, l’adolescent fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l’antre de la bête…

 

 

OoOoO

 

Lambo tapa timidement à la porte du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, priant pour que ce dernier soit absent, trop bourré pour trouver le chemin de la porte ou en plein coma éthylique. Il avait déjà classé l’affaire « Reborn » dans un coin de son cerveau parce que trop prise de tête et caressait l’espoir de se tirer du guêpier dans lequel il était fourré au plus vite. Il s’accouda contre le mur avec décontraction. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour déguster un verre de lait au calme en gobant du raisin !

 

Il tendit l’oreille, mais aucun son ne filtrait d’à travers la porte. Considérant qu’il avait attendu assez longtemps – dix secondes, c’était suffisant, non ? – il s’apprêta à mettre les voiles le plus discrètement possible mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Reborn. Décidemment, personne ne pouvait lui échapper.

 

\- Tu veux que je t’apprenne à toquer correctement à une porte, _carino_  ?

 

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il positionna l’adolescent devant l’entrée de la chambre du chef de la Varia, et se colla contre lui. Avec un geste lent et calculé, il saisit la main gauche du Bovino, lui fit plier le coude et glissa ses doigts sur les siens pour lui faire fermer le poing.

 

\- Tu vois, c’est pas compliqué… lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille d’une voix bien trop chaude pour être honnête.

 

Le bassin de Reborn était trop proche de ses fesses, tout comme son visage du sien, en témoignait la caresse tiède de son souffle contre sa joue. Lambo ne comprenait rien au changement d’attitude soudain de son rival de toujours. Comment pouvait-il passer du jour au lendemain de l’ignorance totale au harcèlement sexuel le plus débridé ?

 

Se laissant guider, il cogna nerveusement contre la surface de bois, ne pouvant décemment pas perdre ses moyens devant cet allumeur à l’ego surdimensionné et aux mains baladeuses. Un grognement furieux se fit entendre de l’autre côté et Reborn se recula. S’il restait trop longtemps en présence de Xanxus, le manoir entier n’y survivrait pas.

 

\- Bonne chance, _carino,_ et n’oublie pas de protéger tes arrières, fit-il tout en laissant sa main glisser sur les fesses fermes et rondes du Gardien. Je veux être le premier à passer par là…

 

\- Allons bon, soupira l’adolescent blasé en rougissant légèrement malgré lui. Dix, vingt ou cent ans d’approches foireuses ne seront pas suffisants pour que je te fasse cet honneur, Reborn, répliqua-t-il avec son flegme habituel.

 

Et il disparut derrière la porte de la chambre de Xanxus…

 

 

OoOoOo

 

 

Le tueur à gages, assis à la terrasse du premier étage du manoir, appréciait tranquillement son A _ffogato_. La douce brise printanière acheminait jusqu’à lui le parfum entêtant des lilas et des chèvrefeuilles du jardin tandis que les saveurs mêlées du café, de la glace à la vanille et de l’Amaretto distillaient leur arômes sur sa langue. Ses yeux flânèrent un moment entre les lignes du journal qu’il feignait de lire depuis un moment déjà. Il froissa nerveusement les feuilles et les reposa brusquement sur la table. Une veine gonfla sur sa tempe.

 

_Est-ce que ces deux animaux en rut allaient finir par la fermer ?_

 

Nerveux et pris d’une colère irrationnelle, il se leva, appela Leon et se dirigea vers la chambre de Xanxus. Comment se faisait-il que malgré les murs épais de la demeure il pouvait entendre les gémissements de l’imbécile de vache ? Comme si l’autre idiot de Xanxus était capable de lui donner autant de plaisir que lui ! À cette pensée, il s’arrêta net, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ses actions. Était-il réellement sur le point de faire irruption dans la chambre du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère ? Qu’en avait-il à foutre de leurs ébats ?

 

… Le visage du Gardien de la Foudre se forma soudain dans son esprit, les yeux rougis par les larmes, deux sillons d’eau salée marquant ses joues. Il n’arrivait pas à faire disparaître cette image, il n’arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la couleur funeste de ses yeux, à se défaire de cette fascination que suscitaient ces iris trop bleus, la plus belle chose qu’il lui avait été donné de voir dans sa – trop – longue existence.

 

Il esquissa un pas vers l’arrière, rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux et tenta de ravaler un sourire amer. Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de débouler dans la pièce pour sauver la « virginité » de Lambo et le fait même d’envisager de le faire était déjà mauvais signe. Un tueur à gages ne s’attachait jamais à personne. Sa seule maîtresse régulière était la mort et il était prêt à la servir jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide de leur ultime étreinte.

 

\- Retire-les, retire-les, je t’en supplie ! sanglota la voix du jeune Gardien derrière la porte.

 

\- Merde !

 

Reborn ouvrit la porte à la volée en dépit de son plein gré et la scène qu’il vit lui aurait arraché le cœur s’il en avait eu un. Le dandy fortement débrayé était positionné sur Xanxus qui était en train de le préparer à la pénétration. Mais ce qui le frappa en premier lieu fut une fois encore ces iris à la couleur improbable noyés dans les larmes.

 

\- Temps écoulé, Xanxus. Rends-moi le gamin, lança l’ex-Arcobaleno du Soleil en s’appuyant au cadre de la porte.

 

\- T’es pas sérieux, déchet ? grogna le chef de la Varia.

 

Reborn chargea son arme tandis que Lambo retenait son souffle.

 

\- Écoute, tu finis le boulot avec ta main droite et je te file un tuyau pour retrouver Squalo. Si tu me résistes, je n’aurai aucun scrupule à te descendre.

 

Xanxus se releva, renvoya le Bovino à son propriétaire qui recula sous le choc, lui balança ses vêtements et claqua la porte. Voilà, c’était fait, il avait mis son amour propre de côté pour sauver les fesses de l’imbécile.

 

\- Allons bon, commença ce dernier avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris d’intervenir ? C’était la meilleure expérience de ma vie…

 

Une aura des plus inquiétantes se dégageait du tueur à gages. Le Gardien, toujours plaqué contre son torse, se dégagea de ces bras qu’une peur irrationnelle lui faisait redouter. L’ombre que formait le chapeau de Reborn sur ses yeux empêchait de lire une quelconque émotion sur son visage, ce qui n’était jamais bon signe... Comme tout lâche qui se respecte, Lambo recula prudemment, sans effectuer le moindre geste brusque, afin de s’éloigner du professeur particulier sans risquer de se prendre une rouste. Un sourire cependant étira les lèvres de ce dernier, lui donnant une expression redoutable de carnassier près de déchiqueter sa proie.

 

Le Bovino déglutit et effectua à nouveau un pas en arrière, tentant la fuite tout en sachant qu’il n’avait pas la moindre chance d’échapper à ce prédateur qui d’ailleurs avançait vers lui d’une démarche féline et redoutable. Bientôt, Lambo se retrouva dos au mur avec de part et d’autre de son visage les mains du tueur à gages qui prévenaient toute possibilité de fuite. Le cœur du plus jeune battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, de peur bien sûr – qui savait de quoi Reborn était capable ? – mais également d’une forme d’excitation qu’il avait du mal à identifier. Il désirait parler, demander ce que Reborn lui voulait et, s’il ne se faisait pas tuer avant, pourquoi il s’acharnait sur lui, mais la nature du regard que lui portait Reborn l’empêcha de prononcer la moindre parole.

 

Lambo se prit à rougir violemment. Il avait essayé de savoir ce que son rival fixait avec insistance et s’était aperçu qu’il s’agissait de son propre corps. Il réalisa que sa ceinture et son pantalon étaient outrageusement ouverts et se sentit parcouru d’un frisson. Dans un sursaut de pudeur, il tenta de se couvrir les épaules et le torse à l’aide de sa chemise dont les boutons avaient été arrachés, ne réussissant pas dissimuler sa peau au regard dévorateur de son ennemi juré. Celui-ci examinait les marques que Xanxus avait laissées sur la peau dorée, se demandant si ce crétin de bovin, esclave du plaisir, laissait n’importe qui le toucher sans protester. Reborn se pencha lentement vers l’oreille de son vis-à-vis, glissant sournoisement une main sur sa hanche que ni le tissu de son pantalon, ni celui de son sous-vêtement ne couvrait.

 

\- Tu ne pourras plus dire ça, _carino,_ quand tu m’auras essayé…  susurra-t-il d’une voix qui fit exploser le thermomètre interne du pauvre adolescent.

 

Reborn enfonça plus profondément ses doigts sous les vêtements de Lambo pour empoigner la chair ferme de ses fesses qu’il commença à palper doucement. Tandis que ses doigts s’agitaient avec adresse, sa bouche se posa dans le cou de sa proie. Les lèvres du plus jeune s’entrouvrirent dans une espèce de gémissement de plaisir muet alors que sa main se refermait sur l’avant-bras du tueur à gages. Lambo ne voulait pas se laisser vaincre par les mains de son ennemi mortel qu’il devait écarter à tout prix. De toutes ses forces, il tenta d’éloigner les doigts de Reborn de son postérieur mais la puissance de son assaillant était bien supérieure à la sienne, de plus, les lèvres et la bouche qui lui dévoraient le cou le rendaient étonnamment faible. Mais il avait beau se savoir à la merci du professeur particulier, il était résolu à ne jamais lui céder.

 

Reborn entendait parfaitement le dilemme intérieur de sa proie et s’en délectait comme d’un nectar rare. Y avait-il sensations plus excitantes que celles produites par cette main qui le repoussait et ce visage sur lequel se peignaient les expressions les plus lascives ? Il jubilait comme celui qui se savait vainqueur avant même le début de la bataille et dont la préoccupation est de savoir à quelle sauce manger l’adversaire. Le tueur à gages planta ses dents dans la jugulaire de son captif qui, de surprise, relâcha son bras, lui permettant d’accéder à l’entrée de l’adolescent. Triste ironie pour un Gardien de l’Orage, Lambo fut traversé par un éclair d’excitation qui fit brutalement réagir son bas ventre. L’association de la morsure soudaine et de l’incursion dans son intimité avait constitué un combo fatal qui le fit gémir bruyamment.

 

\- Ah ! Reborn… arrê… ah!

 

Le sourire du tortionnaire s’élargit alors que les réticences les plus plaisantes s’échappaient de la bouche du Bovino pour venir séduire son oreille.

 

\- Tu bandes, et tu voudrais que j’arrête ? interrogea le plus âgé en se reculant, cessant tout contact physique, pour capturer le regard humide de Lambo.

 

Celui-ci tourna la tête, les joues en feu.

 

\- Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul homme qui réussisse à me faire bander. Xanxus l’a fait aussi et…

 

Le coup de poing que Reborn enfonça dans le mur, juste à côté du visage du Gardien eut raison de son arrogance.

 

\- Écoute bien, _carino_ , fit-il en emprisonnant le menton de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts, non seulement je vais te baiser, mais je vais tellement m’appliquer que tu seras incapable de la lever quand un autre que moi essaiera de te toucher…

 

Le regard indigné que lui jeta Lambo mêlé à ses joues écarlates représentait l’un des spectacles les plus bandants qu’il lui avait été donné de contempler. Pour une fois qu’il réussissait à couper le sifflet à cet imbécile de bovin ! Le spectacle de ce dernier en train d’essayer de répliquer était d’ailleurs risible, et à force de le voir ouvrir et fermer alternativement la bouche, il ne put s’empêcher d’y plonger la langue, histoire de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de garder le silence.

 

Le Gardien manqua de s’étouffer lorsque la bouche de son vis-à-vis fondit sur la sienne et qu’un muscle humide et rugueux vint titiller sa langue. C’était la première fois qu’un baiser l’enflammait autant. Les lèvres de Reborn s’unissaient aux siennes d’une manière qui signifiait à la fois sa suprématie et la force de son désir. Lambo avait l’impression qu’il était déjà en train de lui faire l’amour avec son corps entier alors que leurs bouches seules étaient en contact et il craignait de jouir déjà s’il ne se reprenait pas rapidement. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, mais en voulant détourner son attention du baiser, il s’aperçut que ses jambes flageolantes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir. Par réflexe, mais surtout n’ayant nulle alternative, l’adolescent passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis.

 

À ce signal, Reborn ne perdit pas une seconde : il passa ses deux bras sous les cuisses du Gardien, et les écarta en même temps qu’il le souleva pour plaquer Lambo contre le mur, le soutenant par la force de ses bras conjuguée à la pression de son bassin. Il sentit le plus jeune gémir contre ses lèvres et essayer de le repousser alors qu’en même temps sa langue recherchait désespérément le contact de la sienne et que ses jambes s’enroulaient autour de sa taille. La réaction pour le moins contradictoire produisait des effets semblables chez le tueur à gages qui était aussi excité qu’énervé. Ce sale gosse ! S’il pouvait faire preuve d’un peu d’honnêteté pour changer ! Mais son naturel têtu constituait son charme et l’envie de le taquiner un peu lui vint soudain. Il avait d’ailleurs le prétexte idéal… Reborn mit fin au baiser qu’ils échangeaient et accentua le contact de leur deux bassins…

 

\- J’entends quelqu’un qui vient par ici, mais comme je suis un homme généreux je te laisse le choix : soit je finis ce que j’ai commencé maintenant, dans le couloir, contre ce mur, devant témoin, soit tu disparais de ma vue et oublie tout ce que j’ai pu te faire jusqu’à présent… si tu le peux… proposa-t-il avec un sourire sadique, tout en laissant vagabonder un doigt qui sinua de sous le nombril de sa proie jusqu’à l’extrémité de son érection que la compression du tissu rendait douloureuse.

 

Lambo tendit l’oreille, des bruits de pas résonnaient effectivement dans les escaliers et semblaient se rapprocher à mesure qu’il les écoutait. Une boule de stress prit corps dans sa poitrine. Il savait que le seul choix raisonnable était le second mais il ne savait pas pourquoi cette perspective lui lacérait le cœur. Certes, Reborn l’avait bien allumé, pourtant il était capable de faire face à la frustration et de s’en remettre. Il n’était pas sûr cependant de pouvoir retourner à ce régime d’indifférence auquel le meilleur _hitman_ de la profession l’avait habitué jusqu’alors. Dix ans qu’il cherchait à capter son attention, dix ans qu’il tentait de lui faire reconnaître son existence et maintenant que son regard était posé sur lui il devait y renoncer ? Lambo ne sentit pas la première larme dégringoler le long de sa joue, ni la seconde et il ne se rendit compte qu’il pleurait que lorsqu’un hoquet disgracieux secoua sa poitrine.

 

Reborn voyait encore une fois, ces iris délavés, ce vert usé presque bleu de ces pupilles fatiguées des larmes trop souvent versées. Combien de personnes l’avaient observé suffisamment pour apprendre le secret de ses yeux ? Combien de larmes ce pleurnichard avait-il dilapidées, accordant à tous la vue de ses yeux à la couleur de tristesse ? Reborn voulait que ces larmes ne coulent que pour lui, que ce bleu unique ne soit vu que de lui. D’un mouvement qu’il ne put réprimer, il lécha les larges sillons que les larmes avaient tracés sur les joues du Bovino et remonta jusqu’à ses yeux qu’il embrassa tendrement. Puis, brusquement, il jeta Lambo sur ses épaules et le porta jusqu’à sa chambre.

 

\- Re-Reborn ! bégaya l’adolescent, surpris.

 

Le susnommé ne répondit pas et grimpa l’escalier qui menait à sa tanière avec sa proie sur le dos. Une fois dans la chambre, il jeta sans ménagement Lambo contre le matelas et pendant que l’adolescent récupérait du choc, il posa son chapeau sur une petite table, accrocha sa veste de costume et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de se jeter sur le Gardien qui semblait encore un peu désorienté. Le tueur à gages arborait un sourire malicieux dont il ne se départit pas alors qu’il dénouait sa cravate, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, irrités du passage des dernières larmes. Reborn regrettait de ne plus pouvoir se perdre dans leur couleur, mais il avait une érection à calmer, enfin deux.

 

Il lui arracha sa chemise qui n’avait de toute façon plus de boutons et acheva de faire glisser le pantalon déjà ouvert jusqu’à ses chevilles avant de le jeter au loin, puis ses mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes s’éternisant sur les cuisses dont il caressa longuement l’intérieur. Il sentait sous ses doigts la peau vibrer sous son passage et les soupirs à peine retenus de son partenaire ne venaient que confirmer son état d’excitation. Reborn insinua lentement un index sous l’élastique du sous-vêtement de Lambo et le fit glisser le long de ses hanches tandis que ce dernier regardait ailleurs, gêné de livrer ainsi son corps nu. Mais le plus âgé s’attela bien vite à faire disparaître toute forme de pudeur chez son jeune partenaire. Il saisit d’une main le membre dressé et lui prodigua les soins qu’il n’attendait plus, tandis que, de l’autre, il titillait un mamelon plutôt réactif.

 

L’adolescent laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif qui constituait un signe encourageant pour le tuteur qui n’était plus disposé à attendre. Sans cesser de caresser le membre et avec une dextérité sans pareille, le tueur à gages déboutonna sa chemise et ouvrit sa ceinture et son pantalon, ne perdant pas de vue un seul instant les expressions lascives et les crispations de plaisir qu’il provoquait chez son partenaire. Alors que Lambo était près de jouir, Reborn relâcha sa virilité, le laissant frustré et inassouvi, puis se débarrassa tout à fait de son pantalon avant de plonger la main dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant.

 

\- À quatre pattes, _carino,_ ordonna-t-il d’une voix qui ne tolérait pas d’objection.

 

Le Bovino s’exécuta, plus embarrassé que jamais. Saleté de faiblesse qui lui faisait céder à chaque fois qu’il était question de plaisir ou que Reborn lui demandait de faire quelque chose.

 

\- Écarte plus…

 

\- Ah ! Reborn ! gémit Lambo bien malgré lui.

 

Il avait envie de disparaître tant il avait honte. Son postérieur était relevé, offert à son pire ennemi qui y avait déjà glissé deux doigts. Comment pouvait-il consentir à adopter une posture si humiliante ? Reborn effleura sa prostate et Lambo s’effondra sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, terrassé par le plaisir, lui apportant un élément de réponse.

 

\- Arrête d’agiter ton bassin, _carino,_ je suis bien meilleur que mes doigts…

 

Mais déjà Lambo ne contrôlait plus rien. La voix de Reborn lui semblait infiniment lointaine, il n’y avait plus que la chaleur de son corps et ces doigts qui lui faisaient oublier jusqu’à son prénom. Ceux-ci pourtant quittèrent ce point sensible en lui et un manque indicible se fit ressentir, rapidement comblé par la présence de Reborn contre lui. Il pouvait sentir distinctement son membre presser doucement contre son entrée, ses mains sur sa hanche et entre ses cuisses et son torse couvrant gentiment son dos. Il y avait une douceur indéniable dans les gestes du tueur à gages qui réussissait à le mettre en confiance alors qu’il s’agissait de sa première fois avec un homme et pourtant, il avait la sensation que quelque chose n’allait pas. Une fois encore, les larmes passèrent sans difficulté la piètre barrière de ses paupières. Le bruit des gouttes s’écrasant contre le drap alerta Reborn qui stoppa net.

 

\- Tu as mal ? interrogea-t-il déployant des trésors de patience qu’il ne pensait pas posséder.

 

Lambo hocha négativement la tête.

 

\- Tu as peur ?

 

Le plus jeune nia une seconde fois.

 

\- Alors quel est le problème ? s’impatienta le professeur particulier.

 

Ce dernier put voir la pointe des oreilles du Gardien rougir et ne put s’empêcher de le trouver adorable alors qu’il aurait dû le trouver ridicule. D’un geste brusque il le retourna sur le dos et l’embrassa sauvagement, ne manquant pas de lui mordre avidement la lèvre inférieure au passage. Tout en lui ravageant la bouche, ses mains qui ne demeuraient jamais inactives bien longtemps étaient déjà passées sous les fesses de Lambo, soulevant son bassin et l’obligeant à écarter plus largement les cuisses pour faciliter la pénétration.

 

\- Si tu voulais le faire de cette manière, il suffisait de le dire, fit Reborn tout contre ses lèvres.

 

Alors que leurs bouches se rencontraient à nouveau, le professeur particulier s’enfonça prudemment dans les chairs de son partenaire, avec dans l’idée de débusquer et de ne plus lâcher le point sensible qui ferait trembler Lambo de plaisir. Le couinement aigu ainsi que les ongles enfoncés dans ses omoplates lui indiquèrent qu’il l’avait trouvé. Reborn entama de vifs coups de bassin qui ne manquaient jamais de heurter la prostate de son partenaire qui ne pouvait plus réprimer ses gémissements. À chaque mouvement, sa respiration devenait plus lourde et erratique, ses lèvres se desserraient pour laisser échapper de petits cris rauques entrecoupés d’injonctions et d’onomatopées indéchiffrables.

 

Les larmes étaient de retour, exprimant cette fois un plaisir ineffable qui ne cessait de grimper. Lambo se sentait près de rompre sous cette jouissance que lui procurait l’habileté de son partenaire et qui se mesurait à l’aune des griffures qu’il lui laissait dans le dos. Le tueur à gages était parfaitement conscient que l’adolescent était à deux doigts de défaillir sous ses coups de hanches. Plutôt que de l’épargner, il en multiplia la vitesse et la puissance. Le Gardien se sentit partir, le corps entier secoué par un orgasme long et puissant. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il ne savait plus s’il les avait fermés pour quelques secondes ou une éternité.

 

\- Je me demandais si t’allais te réveiller un jour, _carino_ , lança Reborn en repliant son journal.

 

Il était accoudé à la table et dégustait un expresso dont les vapeurs avaient embaumé toute la chambre. Le tueur à gages avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer d’après ce que Lambo pouvait observer. Un coup d’œil par la baie vitrée lui apprit que la nuit était tombée. Le Gardien de l’Orage se redressa brusquement :

 

\- Oh la vache ! Comment ça se fait qu’il fasse déjà nuit ?

 

\- Tu t’es évanoui, lui annonça placidement Reborn.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

Lambo n’était pas sûr de tout comprendre, comment aurait-il pu s’évanouir alors qu’ils ne faisaient que l’amour ? Reborn reposa sa tasse à café sur la table et s’approcha du lit, un sourire goguenard vissé au visage :

 

\- Pour dire les choses crûment, je t’ai tellement bien baisé que ton corps n’a pas tenu le choc.

 

Les couleurs de l’embarras se peignirent sur le visage du plus jeune qui chercha à quitter le lit, cependant, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les reins et les hanches et en tombant,  il ne réussit qu’à ajouter un peu de pathétique au ridicule de sa situation. Le professeur particulier rattrapa le jeune Gardien avant qu’il ne s’écrase sur le marbre de sa chambre et le recoucha dans son lit.

 

\- Arrête de t’agiter sinon il va te falloir plusieurs jours pour récupérer !

 

\- Allons bon ! Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma santé ? s’insurgea le Bovino qui malgré sa fierté minuscule ne supportait pas d’être à la merci de Reborn.

 

\- Depuis quatre heures, vingt minutes et douze secondes, c’est-à-dire depuis qu’on a couché ensemble. Contrairement aux apparences, je suis quelqu’un d’extrêmement prévenant, fit-il en recouvrant les épaules nues de l’adolescent à l’aide du drap. Plus vite tu t’en remettras, plus vite on pourra le refaire…

 

L’expression à la fois hébétée et indignée de Lambo le fit sourire et il reprit, plus menaçant :

 

\- Ceci dit si tu t’avises de me contrarier, remis ou pas, tu prendras cher…

 

Le Gardien déglutit. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il redoutait le plus : l’indifférence glaciale de Reborn ou ses attentions qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos ? Pourquoi le destin s’acharnait-il à les lier dans des relations éternellement malsaines ? Lambo ne savait pas quoi répondre et les lèvres qui commençaient à se poser sur sa nuque ne l’aidaient pas à réfléchir, mais il lui semblait plus prudent de ne pas protester.

 

\- Finalement, j’en ai rien à taper, on le refait maintenant ! ordonna Reborn en commençant à se dévêtir.

 

\- Quoi ! Hors de question ! s’insurgea l’adolescent en s’éloignant de son assaillant.

 

Des larmes de peur s’agglutinaient déjà au bord de ses paupières et le retour des iris décolorés constituait une arme de dissuasion redoutable. Le tueur à gages soupira et essuya négligemment les gouttes salées d’un revers de main.

 

\- Très bien, je ne ferais rien pour l’instant, mais arrête de chialer, c’est indigne d’un tueur à gages !

 

Putain ! Ce qu’il avait honte de se laisser apprivoiser par ces yeux qui le transperçaient jusqu’au fond de l’âme ! Et le pire était que Lambo n’avait absolument pas conscience du pouvoir qu’il exerçait sur lui.

 

**FIN**


End file.
